


Want one more a Chance?

by EXO_ myheartue (Mr_Pervert)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Miracles, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pervert/pseuds/EXO_%20myheartue
Summary: Love stories always don't end with a happy ending. Especially if you didn't confess to that person...That's exactly happened in Jongin's life.He didn't approach to Sehun.He didn't get Sehun's good side.He made Sehun hate him.But.Jongin loves Sehun more than himself.When He got ready to confess his feeling toward Sehun, He left him. For forever.Can jongin get another chance To make things right?Will God gives him a chance?*****This story was originally posted on Wattpad.with my username choisoyeon5*********
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I am back with a new story.  
> I don't know why I thought this could be a good idea for a story. Anyway, here I am writing it for you guys!😅 
> 
> I hope you guys, actually like it. 
> 
> This is basically a Kaihun/ Sekai story. So, I don't give other ships much focus. 
> 
> But I will mention those ships.
> 
> In this story, Luhan and Xiumin called "eomma", " mom" by Sehun and Jongin.
> 
> And English isn't my mother language. So bear my errors.
> 
> If there any similar things with another stories, it's purely coincidence.
> 
>   
> And don't repost/ copy or translate this story without my permission!  
> __________________________________

"Love stories always don't end with a happy ending. Especially if you didn't confess to that person... " 

  


  


That's exactly happened in Jongin's life. He didn't approach to Sehun. He didn't get Sehun's good side. He made Sehun hate him. But. Jongin loves Sehun more than himself. When He got ready to confess his feeling toward Sehun, He left him. For forever. 

  


Can jongin get another chance To make things right? 

Will God gives him a chance? 

  


  


  


**Character introduction**

Kim Jongin/ Kai

Twenty-two years old boy with loving parents. Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok are his parents who own the largest hospital in Seoul. The arrogant, sexy, cold-hearted playboy in other peoples eyes. But actually, he is a shy, romantic and caring person. Loves Wu Sehun. But couldn't confess his feeling. 

  


Wu Sehun

Twenty-two years old boy with loving parents. Wu Yifan and Wu luhan are his parents who own WU industries. He is daddy's boy. Because Yifan loves to spoil his son a lot. He is beautiful than a girl, kind, intelligent, soft-hearted and caring boy. Everyone wants to friends with him. He hates Kim Jongin who likes to give him a headache every time they meet. 

  


Wu Yifan

Sehun's father who likes to spoil his son. 42 years old powerful handsome man. He has a cold aura but once you get to know him he likes child stuck in an adult body. Owns Wu industries. Husband to Wu luhan. He loves his husband and son more than his life. They are his weakness. 

Wu Luhan 

Sehun's mother (other farther); beautiful, kind man with a sassy attitude. 42 years old. Loves his husband Yifan and only son Sehun more than himself. Sehun is his weakness. Has brother name Baekhyun. 

Kim Jongdae 

Kim Jongin's father. 41 years old. Doctor. Owns Kim co. Hospital. A successful doctor with a magic hand, who saved his patients lives. Loves his husband Kim Minseok and only son Jongin so much. But didn't have time to express his love to his son because of his job. 

Kim Minseok 

Jongin's mother. (Other father). 42 years old beautiful, caring man. He loves his husband and son very much. Likes to spoil his son a lot because his husband doesn't have much time with his family. Knows Jongin's all secrets.

Park Chanyeol 

Wu Yifan's best friend and brother-in-law. 40 years old. Owns Park cooperations. Loves his husband Baekhyun and son Kyunsoo. 

Park baekhyun 

Wu luhan's brother and Park Chanyeol's husband. 40 years old beautiful, sassy, soft-hearted man. Loves his husband and son Kyunsoo. He and Chanyeol are Godparents of Sehun's. Loves Sehun as his son. 

Park Kyunsoo 

Park Chanyeol and Park Baekhyun's only son. 26 years old. A beautiful, kind-hearted man. Sometimes can be stansoo. An actor under the KZ entertainment. Sehun's best friend and cousin. Very possessive over Sehun. Has a boyfriend name Zhang Tao. 

Zhang Yixing/lay Zhang 

Wu Yifan's and Kim Jongdae's childhood friend. 41 years old handsome, kind and talented man. Successful music producer. Co-Owner of KZ entertainment. Love his husband Kim junmeon and only son Tao. 

Kim Junmeon / Suho 

Kim Minseok childhood friend. Zhang Yixing's beautiful husband. 41 years old talented, kind-hearted man. Co-owner of KZ entertainment. Loves his husband and son more than himself. He and his husband are Kim Jongin's Godparents. 

Zhang Tao 

Zhang Yixing's and Kim Junmeon's only son. 26 years old handsome, taller than his parents. He is a singer under his parent's entertainment company. Park kyunsoo's boyfriend. 

  


  


  



	2. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short.

**Jongin's POV**

White...

Machines...

Tubes...

And the smell of medicines.

That's the things I saw when I wake up, I get to know that I am not in my room but in the hospital room. I slowly tried to stand up, but the arrow of pain got me froze. I look at my leg, where I felt a lot of pain. Shit, I have injured leg and hand. Also, I had a bandaged head. That's why my head feels heavier than before. What happened?

"Oh, you woke up Mr.kim."

I looked at the owner of the voice.

"How are you feeling now?"

The young handsome man in a white doctor coat asks me.

"Horrible," I said laying down again

"So, do you remember what happened to you?" He Asks again.

"I don't remember about what happened. Only thing I remember is I was about to confess my love..... Oh! Sehun, where is Sehun? Is he okay?" I ask panicking.

"Oh, calm down Mr.Kim. Your friend is in this hospital too." He replies getting ready to inject some medicine to me. He began to come toward me with a syringe.

"Firstly, you have to rest more. You can visit him later."

"NO! I want to see him, I don't want to rest. Please, doctor, I want to see him. Plea....se..." I began to sob.

"He is treating by your father Mr.kim. so don't worry. I will tell a nurse to get you a wheelchair. He will help to go visit your friend later. But now you have to rest a bit." then he injects the medicine to my arm.

"Rest a bit" I heard him says before my eyes close to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

"Doctor, please do something. Please save my Son. Please..!"Luhan sobs into Yifan's chest.

"I am trying my best, Mr.Wu." with that doctor Left into operation room again.

"Fannie...Please tell them, that I can't lose my child, I can't live without him. Please... "

Luhan sobs louder into a hard chest. Yifan hugs him tighter with a silent cry. He also can't lose his only child. But he has to be strong for luhan and Sehun. His only world.

Sehun is in operation room. He got into a car accident during his way home from university. Now he is fighting between life and death.

"Luhan!"

Yifan shouts when he feels his husband's body fell down against his. He immediately catches him. Few nurses came and help him to put his husband on the trolley and left to another room.

"Kris!"

He heard his name called in loud voice. He looks at approaching two figures. He stands And hugs tall man. Sobbing.

"Hey, we heard what happened. You have to be strong." Chanyeol said hugging him back.

"Where is Luhan?" Baekhyun asks through wiping his reddened eyes.

"He fainted. Can you go and check him baek?. I want to stay here for my son." Yifan ask.

Baekhyun nod and left for check his brother.

\------------------------------------------

Inthe Operation room...

"Doctor, his heartbeat is decreasing...."

"Charge 400J. One. Two. Three.."

"Again, one. Two. Three.."

Pale body arch due to the impact of the machine and drop again on the operation bed, lifeless.

"Charge 500j... One. Two. Three.."

Sweat titling in his locks and back in his uniform..., he can't lose this life. He has to save this beautiful boy's life. He has to... He tried again.

"again.One. Two. Three.."

Beeeeeeeeppppppppeeeeeeeeeeee.........

"NO! you can't leave us. NO!"

Jongdae shouts.

"Charge 700j!" He shouts at his team...

"Dr.kim we already l-"

"I AM THE ONE WHO IN CHARGE HERE. SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

Jongdae cuts him and shout. But no is trying to do it.

Because in their eyes patient in the room had already left his life. And it's the first time their head doctor acting like this. Jongdae didn't wait. He switches machine himself and put it on Sehun's pale chest.

"One..two..three..."

Again Sehun's lifeless body arch forward and dropped.

Beeeeeeeeeppppppeeeeeeeeeeeee..........

"NO!"

Jongdae shouts and drops his equipment. He didn't save Sehun's life. He lost his son's lover...

"2019.04.13 at 2.47pm the patient name Wu S-Sehun, lost his life during a brain operation," Jongdae said with tearing.

"Doctor Kim, we will finish this. You can leave sir."He heard someone said. Jongdae didn't leave the room.He stands in the corner and stares at Sehun's lifeless body.

When he gets in the room earlier he didn't know his patient is Sehun; His Son Kim Jongin's love. But as soon as he laid his eyes on pale boys face he immediately recognise who he is. Only Sehun's head was injured. There were no other wounds. But he lost a lot of blood because of the wound. They started operation. But during the middle of it, Sehun's heartbeat stopped. He knew his chances are short. But he tried to save Sehun. But he failed. He doesn't know how to face his son... He knows his son will get news of his failure. He sighs and drops his head to blood covered hand.

\------------------------------------------

Hour's end since Sehun's operation started. But no one came out in that door.

Yifan looks at the door, hearing a clicking sound. He immediately stands and runs toward it. Chanyeol and Yixing also ran toward the door. The double doors opened and nurses and doctors came out with a trolly. He looks at them hopefully. But he heard gaps sound and turns to look. there was a figure on the trolly cover with a white sheet.

"NO! MY BABY, YOU CANT LEAVE US! NOOOOO! Sehunnnn!" Yifan cried his lungs Out.

" I am very sorry Mr.Wu, I couldn't save your son," doctor Kim said apologetically and left.

"SEHUN! MY BABYYYY!" crying luhan ran toward trolly and hugs Sehun's body.

"Wake up baby, eomma is here. My baby, please wake up and tell me your fine. PLEASE!" Luhan cried harder.

Baekhyun and Suho trying to stop luhan, also crying. Chanyeol and Yixing also trying harder to stop Yifan scolding to staff members for not saving his only son's life.

But no one saw the injured tan boy on Wheelchair entering the corridor with a shocked face.

"SEHUN!" He tried to stand and run toward his lover. But he fell down and hit his injured head again.

"JONGIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you feel it.
> 
> Forgive me I did some mistakes. I really don't know anything about medical equipments


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

no one saw the injured tan boy on Wheelchair entering the corridor with a shocked face.

"SEHUN!"

Dr.Kim who was leaving to his office heard a familiar voice and turn to look at the person.  
He saw his son making his way toward Sehun's body. He froze. How is he going to tell his son that he couldn't save Sehun? How?

Jongin tried to stand and run toward his lover. But he fell down and hit his injured head again.

"JONGIN!"

Dr. Kim shout and the nurse who came with Jongin ran to catch Jongin. But before he could Jongin got hit his head again. 

Jongdae's voice gets everyone's attention except Wu family, they were crying on Sehun's body.

Blood flows from Jongin's Head. Jongdae gets his sense back and acts fast. He ran toward his son and carried him. And ran to the Operation room again, with calling to his Staff.

"GET READY, NOW!"

\---------------------------------------------------

Sehun's body transferred to the funeral room.  
Yifan stopped his crying. But he hasn't moved an inch from his Son's dead body. 

Luhan fainted again and he hasn't wake up yet. Baekhyun stays with his brother. He is crying.

Kyunsoo came crying and he is now sitting beside Sehun's body, blaming himself for not being there when he got an accident.  
Tao is trying to calm his boyfriend.

Chanyeol and Yixing are busy with organizing funeral. 

Junmeon went to check Minseok who came after getting news about his son's accident.

\--------------------------------------------------

Jongin's wound got treated again by Jongdae.  
Now Jongin is sleeping due to medicine impact.

Jongdae was really tired, but he waits besides Jongin's bed.

Minseok is crying on Junmeon. 

"Why are we this much unlucky?" Jongdae mutters brushing his son's hair with his fingers.

"You know? I really tried to save him."

"I know how much you love him, Nini. Minniee told me"

"Will you hate me for not saving him?" He muttered with teary eyes.

"I don't know how will you going to act after this, but I love you so much, my son. " Jongdae muttered placing a kiss on Jongin's forehead.

\---------------------------------------------------

JONGIN'S POV

I was in a Beautiful garden. There was one figure sitting in the corner of the garden. But I can't see clearly. So I walk toward the figure. When I near to that person, I recognize who is he. In the middle of the white flower bed, Sehun is sitting with a white suite. With his pale skin and rosy lips... Sharp eyebrows, and his silky hair, he is beautiful. He looks at me smiling.

"Why are you here Jongin?" He asks smiling.

"Me? I don't know" I reply truthfully.

"You should go back. Your family is waiting." He said again.

"Why only me! We can go together." I said.

"I can't jongin. I left there." He said looking sadly.

"Then, I will come with you. I don't want to go back." 

"You can't stay here. This is my afterlife. You have more time to come here. I will wait for you till then." He said and ready to leave.

"No! Sehun don't go!"

"I will wait for you Jongin. Love you." He kiss me and left.

"No! Don't go!!!!"

"SEHUN!"

I shout and open my eyes, it's a dream. I see a white Celine. again I was in a hospital room.

"Niniiii" I heard my mom's voice. I look at him with teary eyes.

"M-mom, Se-Sehun." I began to cry. 

"I know baby, I know." He said through his crying.

"Please, mom I want to see him! Please take me to him, please...,!" I cried hugging his hand.

"I will take you to him" I heard dad's voice.

\---------------------------------------------------


	4. Regret

"WHY YOU ARE TAKING ME HERE DAD?. I WANT TO SEE SEHUN!" Jongin screams, crying when Jongdae tried to push his wheelchair towards the funeral room.

His scream gets everyone's attention in the room. Everyone who came to give their last respect, whispering to each other.

Seeing how his son's state, Jongdae tried hard not to cry in front of his son. With a heavy heart, he pushes the wheelchair into the room for his son to see his lover's body.

"S-Sehun is here, son." Jongdae stutters.

Jongin looks at everyone searching for his lover. But when he comes to the front of the coffin, where everyone can see Beautiful Sehun's picture hanging in front of it, his body pales. His throat dried.

"NO! NOOOOO!" He screams flinching everyone in the room.

Jongin turns to look at his Dad, who was in his behind.  
"D-Dad, p-please tell me this is not true. S-Sehun is fine. Tell me that he is fine. You are the one who treats him, tell me that you saved him. Please dad, pleaseeeee!"

Kris, who was crying kneel down in front of Jongin's wheelchair holding the crying boy.

"I know, who you are, but I don't know about your relationship with my son. But seeing you like this I can understand, that you like my son. B-But he already left us. My angel l-left me! Without saying goodbye." Kris said crying.

"Nooooo, this is my fault...! He isn't the one who has to be there." He points at sehun's coffin and cries.

Xiumin, Luhan, cried into Junmeon and Baekhyun hearing that.

Jongdae pushes Jongin's wheelchair near to Sehun's coffin.

One of the Hospital staff members brought Red and White rose bouquet and gives that to Jongin.

"Rose" Jongin smile through crying, looking at flowers. Then he looks at Sehun's photo.  
"I brought a red rose to give him, but never had a chance to give it." He kissed the flowers and put them in front of Sehun's photo.

Understanding that Jongin wants some time alone with Sehun; Chanyeol and Yixing invite other guests to another hall.

Everyone except the Wu family, Kim family, baekhyun, and Junmeon left the room.

Jongin Stares at Sehun's Happy, beautiful face.  
He misses him. He begins to cry. Xiumin immediately hugs him and tried to soothe his pain.

"Eomma, why I am unlucky this much.? Why eomma.?" He cries in his mother's arms.

" If I haven't invited him to that cafe... If we had gone together, this won't happen. If I haven't went that far to buy him a gift..... if I didn't leave him for that place-" Jongin begins to mutters crying.

"No! No baby, don't talk like that.." Xiumin said crying.

"No eomma, it's my fault. If I know that day this will happen, if I knew I will lose him, I wouldn't think about confess him... It hurts eomma.... My heart hurts!" Jongin cries holding his chest.

Xiumin doesn't know what to do, seeing his only son hurting like this he can't stop feeling pain.

"If I can exchange my life for his life, I will do it. Please eomma bring him back, please tell dad to bring him back... I will do anything for that... I will die- "

"No baby don't say that! Please.." Xiumin cuts him crying.

"I will die for him please bring him back... Ple-" Jongin didn't get to chance to complete his sentence, his vision blackout and fainted in his mother's arms.

"JONGIN! DAE! HELP ME!" xiumin shouts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.

It's been three months since that day. The day Sehun died. After two weeks most people recovered from their loss. But Luhan, Kris, and Jongin didn't. Because Sehun was their world. They can't forget him. They missed him every fucking second.

Speaking of Jongin, he changed a lot. Everyone knew the reason. But didn't imagine it will impact him this much.

Jongin's kind, Carefree, childish personality toward his loved one was nowhere can found. He is a cold-hearted person to everyone, including his parents. It's because he was blaming himself for Sehun's Death.

Jongdae hates himself because he thinks he was the reason Jongin's current state. Xiumin is crying every day because he can't watch his husband and son hurting.

Jongin did visit Wu's mansion several times. But he hates to go there. Because seeing Luhan and Kris brings him memories of Sehun. He can't look at their eyes because he can see how much pain they are holding. He hurts himself for that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jongin, where are you going?" His mother xiumin asks looking at his son who is busy with choosing an outfit.

"out" he simply answers not bothering to look at his mum.

" Don't do this to you baby!" Xiumin told sitting on the bed.

"Don't do what?" Jongin asks putting on denim trousers and a simple turtleneck t-shirt.

"What do you are doing now is wrong. Going parties, drinking, and hook up with strangers. You didn't do that before. You were a good boy Jongin. This isn't you" Xiumin told tearing up.

" It's my life. I can do whatever with it. And I am not a child anymore" he told him coldly before getting his car keys and leaving the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin stops his car in front of a famous night club. He gets off and walks inside. He is a regular customer for three months. so every staff member of the club knows him.

Jongin went straight to his VIP room. There was a beautiful guy with a mask, purring some alcohol into the glass. he doesn't care about the guy who is offering himself tonight. If that guy was beautiful or not. He only wants to get wast. To forget everything. To leave this world. But he was fucking crowded to do that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
